Capsule Sized
by rain-tessa
Summary: After an accident in the lab, Bulma is shrunken, but how will Vegeta respond? B/V.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Why hello there. Thank you for reading my story. Should I turn this into a full story, or leave as a one-shot? Let me know please! Thanks again for reading!

* * *

The explosion and rumble to follow shook the house and anyone who lived long in the Briefs' household would have expected the rumble to be due to Gravity Room that Vegeta constantly used for his training. Generally he would push the room's limits too far and would cause a circuit to explode making the rest of the room malfunction and explode. But those were only for special training times like when the end of the world was emanate.

Instead, the explosion had come from Bulma Briefs' lab underneath the house. After feeling the shocks and sways of the house from their GR, Trunks and Vegeta immediately exited and flew towards the labs beneath.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled, looking among the rubble for the blue haired scientist.

"Woman! Where are you?" Vegeta yelled, picking up shards of metal and debris looking for his mate. He heard a squeak and instantly stopped. His sensitive ears picked it up and the sounds of his mate. Vegeta instantly knew where she was just by the singular sound. He moved left and pried up one of the metal slabs to reveal a crouching Bulma.

Except, she was no longer the same. The crouching Bulma before him was miniature, a little taller than his hands and fingers. They stared at each other for some time, before Trunks' questioning brought them out of their trance.

"Woman! What did you do to yourself?" Vegeta demanded.

"Ow! No need to be so loud!" she squeaked, putting her hands up to her ears. Trunks bent forward and extended out his hand to pick her up, which Vegeta promptly swatted away. Gingerly he picked up his wife in his hands.

Before he believed that she was delicate, and exerted every amount of control possible to be gentle with her. Now, seeing her in his hands, that feeling increased tenfold. Her tiny hand clutched onto his fingers while he lifted her closer to his face to inspect her. Everything about her was miniscule, and due to that, fragile. He couldn't allow his hands to constrict or even move. His fingers remained completely stationary.

There were minor cuts around her body, nothing too damaging. What was really bothering him, was how his woman possibly got this way in the first place? He could not think of a single piece of lab equipment that would completely alter his mate's being.

"Heh, now you know how your shouting sounds, woman." Vegeta said. "What did you do to yourself?" He shifted his position so as to inspect around her. She made to get up to move, until his growl commanded otherwise.

"Vegeta! I can walk you know!" She said angrily, crossing her arms huffily. A single glare stopped her from complaining as he continued his inspection of her being.

"Mom, what were you doing?" Trunks asked, scooting closer to get a better look. Vegeta's glare shifted from his mate to his son, stopping him in his tracks. "Is this because of the new capsules?"

Bulma nodded, "I didn't expect that the technology used on the capsules would backfire onto me. I'm sure when dad gets home he can set this right."

Vegeta's face fell, "He's getting back in a week, woman. You expect to stay this way for a week?"

"Any other ideas?" Bulma seethed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 2! I was inspired to write this after seeing fanart of a tiny Bulma and Vegeta. It was so cute, I couldn't help but put it on paper so to say. Hopefully you enjoy it, and thank you for reading!

* * *

"Trunks hand me plan 89.786 please?" Bulma said, sitting on the work table. Vegeta looked suspiciously between the two, wondering what was going on.

"How do you expect to work in that state, woman?" he asked, still scowling.

"I can work in any condition, Vegeta!" she huffed. "My genius allows me to do anything." Her statement earned her a huff of derision. "Don't 'hn' me!"

"As always, you cannot command me, woman."

"Just wait until I'm normal size again!" she screamed.

"Here you go, mom." Trunks said, spreading the blue-prints in front of her.

The plans were certainly old, according to Trunks, and something that he had never seen before. It looked like something called a 'Micro Band' from the title, and given the date of the blue print, it must have been one of his mother's earlier inventions. What he didn't know was the desired effect of the invention, or how it was to help Bulma's current predicament.

"What is this, mom?"

"The Micro Band was so that way I could ride of Nimbus with Goku." She said simply, not wanting to delve into her past with Goku more in front of Vegeta. Though they may have been kids and it was generally innocent time for Bulma, Vegeta would still not be keen to hear about her travels with his rival. "It shrunk my size, but if I could create it again, then I could reverse the effects."

"Really? So we don't have to wait for grandpa!" Trunks said happily. He could even hear an audible sigh come from his father.

"Yeah, but I don't know how fast I can make it. It took me awhile last time. Then again I was in high school. How hard could it be now." She mumbled to herself. "Trunks I'm going to need your help, there's no way I could solder by myself."

Vegeta leaned against the counter, watching his wife give instructions to their son. Bulma and Trunks spoke about circuits and electricity flow that he didn't completely understand, but he wouldn't admit to not understanding. Every time she attempted to pick something up or try at making the sensitive circuit board, an obvious growl would be heard from Vegeta which would be followed by Bulma rolling her eyes. He wouldn't allow her to do anything other than dictate orders to Trunks. Towards the end of the day, she noticed Trunks starting to get sleepy. Though he maybe be a Super Saiyan from his dad's side, and genius on his mom's he was still just a child; it was pushing far past the child's bedtime.

"Trunks, we can pick this up in the morning." Bulma commented, pushing his hand away from the devise.

"No mom, I can keep going." He said trying to stifle his yawn.

"You're of no use tired, boy." Vegeta said, pushing his by his neck out of the room and upstairs to get ready for bed, all the while the child protested.

The momentary distance between her husband and son meant that Bulma could finally take in her surroundings. It had been a long time since he had shrunk like this; she and Goku had just been kids at the time. Searching for the dragon balls in her youth seemed like a long time ago, when the enemies were not as tough and the earth's safety wasn't threatened multiple times. She stared over at the device on the table, wondering if the plan would work. She would have to recalibrate it to her already diminutive size which required much more calculations on her part.

What bothered her most was the way that Vegeta was acting. She felt that he was more distant than usual. Of course she didn't expect him to completely warm to the idea of her being only a few inches tall, but at least Trunks wasn't treating her like a pariah or a doll.

"You need sleep too. Come, woman." Vegeta said, extending his hand to her while looking the other way, the same permanent scowl plastered on his face.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, there will be a lot more Vegeta and Bulma interaction, since it was pretty lacking in this one (sorry about that...).


End file.
